1. Technical Field
Some aspects according to the present invention relate to an electro-optical device, a driving method therefor, an electronic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
In a liquid crystal device as a form of an electro-optical device, since temperature dependency is present in characteristics (response speed, etc.) of liquid crystal, a liquid crystal applied voltage necessary for representing the same gradation is different depending on temperature. Therefore, in the past, a data table indicating a correspondence relation between a gradation and a liquid crystal applied voltage necessary for representing the gradation is prepared in advance for each temperature. Gradation correction with respect to a temperature change is performed by selecting a liquid crystal applied voltage suitable for temperature detected by a temperature sensor set near a display area of the liquid crystal device from a data table corresponding to the temperature. Besides, as a method of gradation correction with respect to a temperature change, a method of adopting a structure mounted with a Peltier element in order to keep temperature constant or setting a fan to forcibly cool the liquid crystal device is adopted (see, for example, JP-A-2004-325496, JP-A-2005-215128, JP-A-2005-258465, and JP-A-2000-356976).
In the method of preparing a data table for each temperature in order to perform gradation correction with respect to a temperature change as explained above, a large-capacity memory or a large number of small-capacity memories are necessary. This leads to an increase in power consumption, a mounting area, and cost. Further, since plural data tables are prepared, adjusting time also increases. Therefore, the method is unsuitable for a reduction in size and cost.
On the other hand, in the method of using a Peltier element, since the Peltier element is expensive and power consumption increases, the method is unsuitable for a reduction in cost and power consumption. In the method of using a fan, it is necessary to increase the size of the fan itself in order to increase an air quantity. This causes an increase in cost and the size of a housing. Further, it is necessary to provide a function of suppressing occurrence of sound and dust involved in the rotation of the fan. Therefore, the method is unsuitable for a reduction in cost.